


Black Ice in Space

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ice, Space Flight, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS slips on a patch of black ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ice in Space

The TARDIS seemed to do a loop-de-loop in space. The Doctor and Amy held on the nearest object and screamed at the top of their lungs. 

When the TARDIS finally came to a stop, Amy cried out, "What the hell was that? And why is the TARDIS sideways?"

The Doctor reached up to the console, his legs dangling in midair. He twisted some knobs, pushed buttons. Amy thought she heard him mumble, "What's wrong, Sexy? Did the naughty space hurt you?"

"Oi!" Amy pushed herself up, waving her arms about. "Prognosis?"

"Ah, yes!" The Doctor brushed his hair out of his face. "Well, it seems like we've slipped on some black ice."

"What?! Black ice? That doesn't make sense."

"Why not?" the Time Lord asked defensively. "Space itself is cold and filled with chunks of ice… and black. It's amazing we haven't had a spill yet. Isn't that right, old girl?"

"Bull," she growled out. "What really happened?"

For several moments they were locked in an intense staring match.

The Doctor sighed and broke away. "Fine. Crash landing. Bad crash landing. On ice!" he pointed out. "Just not black ice. And not in space. It might be the ice rink on Mars."

Amy squealed with delight, ran over to the nearest door and tugged it open, which was strange since she had to run on the wall and open the door sideways. 

"What are you doing?" 

Amy smiled brightly before she disappeared out the door. "Are you kidding? I'm going to ice skate on _Mars_! I need a spacesuit."


End file.
